This project is concerned with the personality dimension of openness to experience and its relation to coping styles. One study investigates alternative techniques for the measurement of openness, including self-report, spouse ratings, sentence completion, and interviewer rating; a second study explores the relations between openness to experience and styles of coping and defense; a third study is concerned with the developmental antecedents of open dispositions in adulthood.